Three-dimensional virtual environments allow users to experience and interact with virtual objects. For example, users can communicate with one another as avatars in the virtual environment. Often the virtual objects are simplified graphical representations of persons or things. However, to create a more real life like illusion in the virtual environment, it would be desirable to also realistically reproduce the real live objects within the virtual environment. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to integrate real live objects into a virtual environment.